looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special
The 1st 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special: Live in Stereo is an award show parody special that premiered on Cartoon Network on March 23, 2002. The show awarded cartoons and cartoons characters shown on the Cartoon Network. Host * Johnny Bravo Presenters Live people * Al Roker * Charles Barkley * Chris Kirkpatrick (*NSYNC) * Debbie Allen * Jonathan Lipnicki * Sandy Duncan * Robin Williams Cartoon characters * The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls) * Captain Linger * Elmer Fudd * Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo) * Him (The Powerpuff Girls) * Red Guy (Cow & Chicken & I Am Weasel) * Thundarr the Barbarian * Judy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Barney Rubble (The Flintstone Kids) * Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstone Kids) * Betty Rubble (The Flintstones) * Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) * Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Top Cat * Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Bunny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) * Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Porky Pig * Foghorn Leghorn * Chicken (Cow & Chicken) Characters shown in the background or audience * Bugs Bunny * Yogi Bear * Boo Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) * Ranger Smith (Yogi Bear) * Red (MGM) * Dexter (Dexter's Lab) * Major Glory (Dexter's Lab) * Valhallen (Dexter's Lab) * The Infragable Krunk (Dexter's Lab) * Mandark (Dexter's Lab) * Pops (Johnny Bravo) * Bubbles, Blossom & Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Secret Squirrel * Snagglepuss * The Hillbilly Bears * Henery Hawk * 2 Stupid Dogs * Scooby-Doo * Gloop & Gleep (Herculoids) * Granny Sweet (Precious Pupp) * Quick Draw McGraw * Baba Looey (The Quick Draw McGraw Show) * Squiddly Diddly * Gossamer * Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) * Little Suzy (Johnny Bravo) * Otto Osworth (Time Squad) * Wile E. Coyote * Road Runner * Sylvester * Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop & Wacky Races) * Wally Gator * Mike (Mike, Lu & Og) * Margery (Mike, Lu & Og) * Og (Mike, Lu & Og) * Hokey Wolf * Ding-a-Long Wolf (Hokey Wolf) * George Jetson (The Jetsons) * Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) * Great Grape Ape * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Dick Dastardly (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines & Wacky Races) * Muttley (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines & Wacky Races) * Rosie the Robot Maid (The Jetsons) * Cow (Cow & Chicken) * Flem (Cow & Chicken) * Weasel (I Am Weasel) * Captain Planet * Magilla Gorilla * Tom & Jerry * Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long * Popeye Awards * Best Female Performance ** Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) (Winner) ** Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) ** Sarah (Ed, Edd n Eddy) ** Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) ** Sara Bellum (The Powerpuff Girls) * Worst Villain ** Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) (Winner) ** Zorak (Space Ghost) ** Captain McGarnicle (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) ** Red Guy (Cow & Chicken & I Am Weasel) ** Yosemite Sam * Best Inanimate Object ** Octi (The Powerpuff Girls) ** Plank (Ed, Edd n Eddy) (Winner) ** A Dull Axe (Tom & Jerry) ** Johnny Bravo's Hair * Best Male Performance ** Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) (Winner) ** Fred Flintstone ** Daffy Duck ** Birdman ** Goober (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) * Best Team ** The Powerpuff Girls]] ** Ed, Edd n Eddy (Winner) ** Time Squad ** The Slag Brothers (Wacky Races) ** Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Most Gratuitous Heinie Shot ** Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory: Dexter's Rival) ** The Mayor (The Powerpuff Girls: Bare Facts) (winner) ** Red Guy (Cow & Chicken & I Am Weasel) ** I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) ** Elmer Fudd (Bugs Bunny: The Big Snooze) * Best Original Song ** "The Sensitive Male" (Johnny Bravo) ** "Just An Old Fashion Lab Song" (Dexter's Lab) ** "Red Hot Riding Hood" (MGM) ** "Uncle Pecos" (Tom & Jerry) ** "Rabbit of SeVille" (Bugs Bunny) (Winner) * Best Cartoon ** Mock V (Dexter's Laboratory) (Winner) ** What's Opera, Doc? (Bugs Bunny) ** I Love to Singa (Merrie Melodies) ** The Galloping Ghost (Goober and the Ghost Chasers) ** Meet the Beat-Alls (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lifetime Achievement Award ** Scooby-Doo * People Honored Tonight ** William Hanna (1910–2001) ** Maurice Noble (1910–2001) ** Chuck Jones (1912–2002) Videos References https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anIFygKxbk4 Category:TV Shows